Michael
Michael (間池留 Maikeru) is an odd and mysterious caucasian man whom Jaguar claims to be his father, also he is a ghost... Whether he is actually Jaguar's biological father or not is uncertain as Jaguar believes his father to be Japanese, and most certainly not a ghost, despite him clearly being blond-haired and western and having a transparent body, however the two do care about each other very much like a true father and son would. He claims that his transparency is due to a medical condition and whenever he does something obviously ghostly, he dismisses it or makes up an excuse. He is apparently married and he calls his wife "Mama". Personality He comes off as a cheerful man who has a penchant for saying "Oh nice!" at the end of some of his sentences and speaking with a strong western accent. He is always seen with a cheerful and calm expression at all times, even when his ghostly form has been compromised and he never seems to change his jolly and mellow attitude. Despite his odd behavior and questionable connection to Jaguar, he appears to genuinely care for his "son" and his lifestyle and claims to watch over him from afar whenever he has been semi-exorcised. Abilities As a ghost, Michael can become invisible, phase through objects or turn into a ghostly hitodama. As he is already dead there really isn't anything that can harm him, however he is weak to many things that would normally banish a ghost to the afterlife, such as exorcism rituals, spiritual chants, buddhist mantras, or purifying salts, which usually results in him becoming more transparent, losing most of his body except his face and then having angels from Heaven come down to carry him away to the pearly gates, however usually he is not exorcised enough for him to be sent off permanently. He claims that it is through his feelings and willpower that he is able to watch over Jaguar and stay by his side as a ghost. History Past Many years ago, Michael was a scientist working in the Hotel Riverside Laboratory. The lab was working on a project involving brainwashing and experimenting on children in order to turn them into the greatest musicians in the world and have them write music that would bring about world peace. However Michael did not approve of the children being manipulated and so released them all. One of the children was Jaguar whom he took in and raised like a son. At some point before Jaguar's teen years, Michael died, but through his feelings and willpower he came back to the world of the living as a ghost and continued to raise his son, however Jaguar himself never realized that his father had died and passed off his ghostly tendencies as medical conditions. His father's habit of "playing ghost" also made Jaguar gain an interest in the supernatural. Trivia *His name is written Ma-ike-ru, with Japanese characters for "between", "pond" and "stop". Category:Characters Category:Male